The present invention relates to a cap, more particularly, the present invention relates to a cap having a foldable visor, which is capable of being conveniently kept and carried and which is capable of forming a purse for keeping a small object.
As air pollution is deepening, an ozone layer is destroyed, thereby attacks of the skin cancer and the skin disease due to ultraviolet (UV) rays are increasing more and more. In order to intercept the UV rays, products such as UV shielding agent have been developed. However, the best mode for preventing injury due to the UV rays is to avoid the intensive sunlight.
As those who works on fields or those who plays on playgrounds are subject to exposure to the intensive sunlight, they wear a cap to protect their faces from the UV rays.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a cap according to the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line A-Axe2x80x2 of the cap visor shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in wearing a cap 1 on one""s head, a cap visor 4 is positioned toward a front of a wearer""s forehead and thus shade of the cap visor 4 is formed on his face. Like this, the cap visor 4 intercepts the sunlight intensively beat down from the sun to protect the face from the UV rays.
A visor core 5 made of synthetic resins is positioned at the center of the cap visor 4, a upper cloth 7 and a lower cloth 8 with the same size as areas of the visor core 5 are positioned on the upper and the lower surfaces of the visor core 5, respectively and a rim cloth 9 is sewed to fix edges of the upper cloth 7 and the lower cloth 8. A rear part of the cap visor 4 positioned at a wearer""s forehead in wearing the cap 1 is sewed to the cap body 3 for fixing.
However, in order to keep the cap 1 having the aforementioned structure, the cap 1 must be kept in a space with a size more over an area of the cap visor 4. This is because the cap visor 4 must be bent to keep the cap 1 in a smaller space, so that the visor core 5 made of synthetic resins is deformed to deform the shape of the cap 1 if the cap 1 is kept in the smaller space.
Therefore, the present invention is made in order to solve the aforementioned problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cap having a foldable visor, which is capable of being conveniently kept and carried and which is capable of forming a purse for keeping a small object.
The above object can be accomplished by a cap having a foldable visor according to the present invention, the cap having a visor comprising a visor core and cloth fixed to a upper surface and a lower surface of the visor core, the visor located at a wearer""s forehead when the wearer wears the cap, wherein said visor core is divided into a plurality of pieces and is foldable about the dividing portions of the visor core.
It is preferable that each cloth with sizes of said divided pieces of said visor core is fixed to one surfaces of the upper and lower surfaces of said divided pieces of said visor core, and a cloth with a total size of said divided pieces of said visor core in a state that said divided pieces of said visor core are adjacent to each other is fixed to the other surfaces of the upper and lower surfaces of said divided pieces of said visor core, so that a gap is formed between said divided pieces of said visor core and said cloth with a total size of said divided pieces of said visor core.
It is more preferable that said visor core is divided into two pieces, said visor core being symmetrically divided from a portion where the dividing portion of said visor core meets the wearer""s forehead to the wearer""s front.
Also, it is more preferable that each upper cloth with sizes of said divided pieces of said visor core is fixed to upper surfaces of said divided pieces of said visor core, a first rim members is sewn at the dividing portion of said visor core to surround said divided pieces and said upper cloth, a lower cloth with a total size of said divided pieces of said visor core in a state that said divided pieces of said visor core are adjacent to each other is fixed to the lower surfaces of said divided pieces of said visor core, and a second rim member is sewn to surround said lower cloth and edges of the divided pieces of said visor core, so that a gap is formed between said divided pieces of said visor core and said lower cloth.